


Red Hair, Red Roses

by Dustail



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustail/pseuds/Dustail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Captain of the prestigous swimming school's Swim Club, decides to man up and ask Matsuoka Gou/Kou out on a date. That is, if he can work up the courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hair, Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> My first Free! fanfiction! Please critic but keep in mind I'm amatuer. If later on in the series it is revealed that Seijuurou is different from the way I've written him, forgive me.  
> ((Also, if someone could drop me a hint as to how I can indent and bold/italicise/underline, it's be greatly appreciated!))

Seijuurou felt like a total idiot.  
He stood on the front porch of the Matsouka residence rubbing the back of his neck. ‘I’m so stupid,’ he thought as he clutched the bouquet of red roses tighter, crushing the silvery paper. ‘What was I thinking? Asking Miss Kou out on a date? She’d never say yes. In fact, she’d laugh at me in my ratty, old uniform.’ He tugged the zipper of his black and white jacket nervously, exposing then hiding the red tank-top underneath.  
Seijuurou sighed and ran his fingers through his damp, red hair. ‘I can’t do it, I’d be better of going back to the dorm and saving myself the embarrassment…’ He sighed again and started glumly back down the walk.  
Suddenly, a wave of confidence washed over him. He straightened out his shoulders, did a 360°, and headed to the door once again.  
‘I can do this!’ He encouraged himself, ‘And I will ask her out! I’ll win her over with my overflowing confidence!’ He once again faced down the door, but this time, instead of being intimidated by its imposing symbolism, he glared at it as if it were his rival in love. ‘Knock on the door and ask that cute girl Kou Matsouka out!’ His hand formed a fist as he lifted it towards the door. ‘Yes!’ It was a few inches from the polished surface. ‘I’m totally doing thi-!’  
As quickly as it came, all his confidence slipped away and came crashing to the ground as the door slid open, his fist frozen just millimeters from where the hazel wood once was.  
His heart beat erratically when he saw her fine magenta hair. He panicked and thrust the bouquet into her arms and the Captain of the most infamous swim school’s swim team ran as if he were instead Captain of the track team.  
He didn’t stop his mad dash until he reached the safety of his dorm room, a full ten miles away from where he started. Seijuurou flopped onto his bed and shoved his face into his pillow.  
‘I was such a fucking idiot!’ He mentally cursed himself as the memory of his pitiful attempt at romance played over and over in his head.  
“Argh!” His scream was muffled by the pillow, but he felt as if it reached the heavens.  
\--  
“Who was it, dear?” Mrs Matsouka asked. She turned away from chopping the onion to see the purple-haired teen blushing and holding a lovely bouquet of scarlet roses. “A secret admirer?”  
“I don’t know…” She took the bouquet out of her child’s hands and rummaged through the cupboards for a vase. She found one, filled it with water, and placed the flowers in it.  
“Well,” she said as she placed them onto the table, “Do you know who they are?”  
“Yeah,” Rin Matsouka replied, “The Captain of my swim team.”  
\--  
‘I sure hope she liked them.’ Seijuurou mused as he zoned out at the next day’s practice and missed a certain purple-haired boy glance sideways at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks.


End file.
